


Distance

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Masturbation, Sex Tape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: These lonely moments will still drive you crazy one of these days.
Relationships: Noi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Another little bullshit with my buff wife I wrote driven by lust.

**Distance**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

The file was there, in a secret folder, waiting for your anxiety to open it in another lonely night in your room.

Noi was on another night away from home because of her work as a nurse. The right side of your bed started to get empty more often, and you were always a little upset - it was still difficult for you to deal with missing her, despite the time spent living with her and her profession. 

That night was hot and you couldn't sleep. The heat and your head too busy thinking about your lover wouldn't let you sleep in peace.

Until you remember _something_. Something that could distract you.

So, you picked up the phone and opened the file folder. You selected the "videos" option and there was the palliative solution: _20190914.mp4._ A video with 3 minutes 43 seconds long.

_Play._

Noi appeared on the screen, her wet gray hair clinging to her forehead, molding her hungry gaze as she sucked you with desire. An amateur sex tape, filmed after much insistence from her.

The arousal was inevitable, and soon you put your right hand between your legs, releasing the accumulated horny there.

You massaged your intimacy with a certain speed due to the intense excitement caused by those obscene images. In the video, she dedicated herself to that oral sex as if it were the last time she would do that in life. She moved her lips up and down from the wet entrance to clit, sucking and swirling the tip of her tongue on your sensitive bundle of nerves.

For a moment, her lips left your vulva with a wet noise and then whispered in a voice full of lust.

"You have a hot pussy, babe. I could suck you all night long, over and over."

"Oh God", the audio captured your groan in the background. "I love when you suck me like that."

She smiled as she bit your inner thigh. "And I love it when you cum in my mouth. How about doing this now?" She asked, inserting two fingers carefully into your wet pussy.

You rested your phone on a pillow nearby to give you more freedom to touch yourself. Opening your legs wider, you pulled your panties to the side and began to massage your clit while your eyes were locked on those lewd images. Your moans in the video started to increase in volume as Noi accelerated the speed of her fingers inside you. Keeping up the rhythm, you also speed up your fingers, allowing excited murmurs to come out freely from your parted lips.

"A-Ah fuck... I'm gonna cum! I'm almost there..." You say gasping in the video.

"Hmmm yeah! Don't hold back, babe. I wanna feel you falling apart in my mouth", she whispers looking at the camera.

And so you did. You let that tingling sensation rising from your toes to your belly take over you completely. You came like never before - in video and in bed.

With one last kiss on your pussy lips, she gets up and smiles again at the camera. A tired sigh from you was the last record before the video ended.

These lonely moments will still drive you crazy one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk and horny for Noi. Don't judge me.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
